Madrigal Branch
The Madrigal Branch is the last and secret branch of The Cahill Family. Madrigals are generally known as stealthy and secretive. History The Madrigals were founded by Olivia Cahill's fifth child Madeleine Cahill. After Gideon died in the fire, Olivia gave birth to Madeleine. Madeleine was raised by her mother to reunite the Cahills. Madeleine swore on Olivia's deathbed that she would reunite the family. In honor of Olivia, many Madrigals take up their mother's surname.. The Madrigals' ultimate goal is to protect The 39 Clues at all costs and reunite the Cahill Family. Constantine of Russia (a Lucian) was the closest to gathering all thirty-nine clues. But just as he was about to unlock the great Cahill secret all the Clues reveal, the Madrigals, led by Vladmir Lenin, killed the Last Royal Family of Russia.. The leader of the Madrigals, Grace Cahill, recently died. The current leader of the Madrigals may be Fiske Cahill (Man in Black), Grace's younger brother. Nellie spied on Amy & Dan and told McIntyre any and all info she found. The Agent Handbook revealed in code that WILLIAM MCINTYRE IS NOT JUST A LAWYER, pointing to his being head of his branch. (His middle name is Gideon and his grandmother's maiden name is Cahill). Characteristics The Madrigals are known to be extremely stealthy and excellent spies, assasins and karate masters. Through highly-skilled spies, they have gained incredible knowledge about the other branches. Madrigals are also brilliant when it comes to codes. All in all, Madrigals possess the Lucians' skill, only three times more frightening. Above all, Madrigals are greatly feared, even by Lucians. They are rumored to be utterly ruthless, dangerous, and deadly. They destroyed an entire Ekaterina stronghold in Cairo, Egypt, leaving only a cape with a repeating M on it. This sign has leaved even the bravest clue hunters screaming. Every branch fears the threat of Madrigals. In order to be Madrigal, the person must pass several tests without knowing they are doing so. Then, they would be told the secret of the Madrigals. The reason why this branch is very secretive is because the other branches would be certainly unhappy if they found out that the Madrigals have equal status as them and know what their mission is. Also, Madrigals are often matrilineal, they carry their mother's maiden name, as a symbol of Madeleine's devotion to her mother, Olivia. The mostly unknown (and surprising) characteristic of the Madrigals are that they are peaceful (due to the fact that Madrigals wish to unite all 5 Cahill branches) despite the fact that they are master assassins and spies. They are very able in martial arts and more than half of the Nobel Peace Prize winners were Madrigals. Members of the Madrigal Branch Famous Madrigals *Abigail Adams *John Quincy Adams *Clara Barton *Mother Teresa *Anne Bonny *Roberto Clemente *Frederick Douglass *Amelia Earhart *Jacob Grimm *Wilhelm Grimm *Vladmir Lenin *Florence Nightengale *Jack Rackham *Mary Read *Nanny of the Maroons *Deng Xiaoping *Anastasia Nikolaievna Romanova *Harriet Tubman *Walt Whitman *Jose Rizal *Cory Aquino Madrigals in The 39 Clues *Grace Cahill *Arthur Trent *Hope Cahill *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *William McIntyre *Fiske Cahill (The Man In Black) *Beatrice Cahill *Nellie Gomez (not in bloodline) *Madeleine Cahill *James Cahill *Saladin The Code of the Madrigals The Code of the Madrigals is apparently a book written for Madrigal members. It was seen on the back of Card 72 and Card 73. In the Cards * On Card 61 there are people dressed as a red snake, golden dragon, green wolf, and a blue bear (representing the four branches).In between the wolf and the bear there is a dark carnival figure representing the Madrigals. *Card 65: Grimm Tales reveals the Grimm Brothers were Madrigals. They invented the story of "Rumplestilkskin" to scare away other branches from alchemy. All the other branches were scared of the Madrigals. Trivia *The key on The 39 Clues logo also has an M, which stands for Madrigal. *On all the messages Madrigals write they sign with this symbol: M *In the clue records Card Pack 2, a code says "In this competition the branches will fall by my hand. In the end there will only be Madrigals." *Certain words are circled in book eight. When these words are put together they read: "Madrigals are behind everything. They lay out the path the others will walk. The end is coming." Strongholds Very little is known about their strongholds. Though it is known that you must escape a maze in one of their strongholds in order to be a Madrigal. One maze is located in South America, as revealed by the Madrigal iPhone app. Other strongholds are Attleboro, Massachusetts, Angkor, Cambodia, Easter Island, Chile. Also, the United Nations Headquarters,USA and International Court of Justice in the Netherlands serve as unofficial Madrigal strongholds. Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Madrigal Category:Master Serum Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Cahill Family Category:Mission 10